


Something New

by but_im_danger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Food, Food Porn, M/M, Sass, Stucky - Freeform, anyway, do not read if hungry, i also want fried oreos now, its funny, never had em before, prompt, silliness, stevebucky - Freeform, this is literally bucky trying new food, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_im_danger/pseuds/but_im_danger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the new things in the 21st century, Bucky is most skeptical about the new food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

“What the fuck.”

“Bucky, give it a chance,” Steve said, pushing the spicy tuna roll closer to Bucky, who further wrinkled his nose.

“Why is it cold?” he demanded.

“Because it’s raw,” Steve said, and the horror was etched into every line of Bucky’s features.

“ _Raw?! Fucking raw?!”_ he screeched. This new century kept throwing him for a loop, but, seriously? Raw fish? That’s disgusting!

“Buck, it’s not like it’s poisonous,” Steve explained calmly, setting the container of sushi onto the coffee table. “It’s really good.”

“I don’t believe you,” Bucky said, crossing his arms. “Eat one, then,” he challenged. Steve looked at Bucky, before shaking his head and sighing a little bit.

“You’re still a pain in my ass, Barnes,” he mumbled, picking up one of the spicy tuna rolls he’d been trying to offer Bucky and popping it in his mouth. The savory, spicy taste invaded his taste buds as he chewed, raising an eyebrow at Bucky while the brunet watched his every move closely. “See?” he said after swallowing. “It’s good. Try one.”

Bucky opened his mouth to argue, but it was lost a second afterward because Steve shoved one of the rolls into his mouth, putting his hand over Bucky’s lips so he would have no choice but to try it. At first, indignation and anger were Bucky’s main emotions, but they softened tremendously when he actually started to chew.

_Oh, it’s spicy. I like spicy._

He still watched Steve suspiciously, as if some awful taste was going to erupt from the fish at any moment, but nothing like that happened. It just tasted good the whole time. After he swallowed, he still glared at Steve.

“What’s that called?” Bucky asked.

“Spicy tuna roll,” Steve answered. “Do you want more?”

“Yes,” Bucky said, opening his mouth again.

_____________________________

 

“How do you fry a liquid?” Bucky asked for the fourth time, watching Steve as he finished stirring the cherry flavored mixture.

“Buck, I told you, it’ll harden when it’s in there,” Steve said, trying to remain patient, but, he really had answered this question four times already.

“I don’t know if that’s right,” Bucky said, skeptically looking at the hot oil sizzling in the pan.

“Wanda and I used to make this all the time,” Steve said, collecting a spoonful. “Just watch,” and he dropped the batter into the oil.

Several minutes later, Bucky had finally stopped questioning everything Steve did, and there was a small bowl on the counter filled with little round fried Kool-Aid balls. Steve turned away for half a second to turn the heat off of the pan, and when he turned around, Bucky was suspicious again, looking at the Kool-Aid like he was sure it would bite him (and therefore, he looked like he was going to strike first).

“Bucky.”

“What does it taste like?” he asked, and as calmly as he could, Steve stuck one of the little balls with a fork and held it out for Bucky. “Don’t make me shove this in your mouth,” he said, remembering the incident with the sushi several weeks before. “And don’t make a comment, just eat the damn Kool-Aid,” Steve said quickly, seeing Bucky smirk and his eyes light up with mischief.

For once, and to Steve’s great relief, Bucky didn’t bother to fight Steve’s instruction, and took a bite of the fried food, eyes widening nearly immediately with surprise.

“Shit,” he said, flabbergasted.

“That’s what I thought,” Steve said with a smile, popping one of the balls into his mouth and savoring the flavor.

As it would turn out, Steve would only get that one fried Kool-Aid ball, because Bucky ate the rest. It didn’t take long for Bucky to reheat the oil and start mixing for another batch.

_________________________________

 

“They’re good as they are though,” Bucky argued, keeping the Oreos firmly behind his back so Steve couldn’t get them. His metal hand clutched the packaging protectively while his flesh hand was on Steve’s chest.

“I know what I’m talking about,” Steve countered, still trying to reach the cookies behind a broad wall of muscle.

“Noooo,” Buck whined, nudging Steve backwards a little bit as the blond still tried to get the blue package.

“They taste kind of like pancakes and donuts. You love those. Just imagine them with Oreos inside,” Steve reasoned, seeing the desire and curiosity light up in Bucky’s eyes while he considered.

“You can do one,” he negotiated after a moment, really unwilling to give up more than one of his favorite cookies to some experiment Steve was trying to conduct.

“One is all I need,” Steve said.

 

Half an hour and a package and a half of Oreos later, Bucky and Steve were sitting on the kitchen floor. Steve was leaning against the cabinets while Bucky had his head in Steve’s lap.

“So, you liked ‘em, didn’t you?” Steve asked as he brushed his fingers through his lover’s hair.

“Steven, if you gloat, it’s gonna ruin the moment.”

_______________________

Bar food was something totally different now, too. It was Saturday night, and Steve had taken Bucky to his favorite corner bar for a drink and some greasy food. Really, it was for a night of relaxation and just hanging out together while the world wasn’t in peril.

“What do you think Buck?” Steve asked as he surveyed his own menu. “What looks good?”

Bucky loved appetizers. They were his favorite part of every meal. So, he was searching through that section of his menu (and it was no exaggeration that he wanted everything on the left side) when he saw something that stopped him in his tracks.

“Fried pickles?” he asked, and Steve made a face.

“Oh, I don’t like those,” he said, and when he saw Bucky’s gaze still boring into him, he continued. “They take pickles and put them in a breading and fry them. Kind of like how we did with the Oreos,” he said, seeing the gears working in Bucky’s head.

“I wanna try them,” he declared, and Steve took that as a small victory, especially considering that he nearly had to twist Bucky’s arm to try anything that was new.

So they ordered the pickles, and several minutes later, the waitress brought back a basket of them with cups on cups of Ranch Dressing. First, Bucky prodded at the pickles with his fingers. Second, he ripped off a piece of the breading and tried it, and upon finding that he liked the taste, put the whole pickle chip in his mouth.

If he liked the sushi, and the Kool-Aid, and the Oreos, then he was simply enthralled with the pickles. Like, he’d probably marry them if he could.

In nearly no time at all, Bucky had inhaled the fried pickles, learning that while the dressing was a nice touch, it wasn’t always necessary. Steve was in awe.

“You really like those?”

“Yep.”

Sitting back in his seat, Steve chuckled, shaking his head.

“You’re something else, Barnes,” he said with love, reaching over and taking the other’s hand, squeezing it affectionately. Bucky smiled back warmly, losing himself in the moment for just a second before asking something that had been bothering him a lot.

“Are Coney Island hot dogs the same, though?”

Steve laughed. “Yeah, Buck, they are.”

“Oh, thank God.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i got super hungry while writing this!  
> Prompts are still open at butterflybarnes over on tumblr! (http://butterflybarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
